Controversial
by Dani en Yuki
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic kontroversial... that's all.


**Controversial © Dani en Yuki**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Pengorbanan, Perjuangan, a little shocking scene, dan harga diri.**

Ketiga wajah itu memucat pasi saat melihat lembaran di tangan. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki bersyal merah muda itu berdiri dengan tegap di depan mereka, membuat tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur badan mereka.

Andai mereka bisa melawan. Andai ada daya untuk berontak. Mereka pasti tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang bisa dibuat oleh mereka yang lemah? Kenyataan sudah mengatakan bahwa Ivan lah yang menentukan segalanya.

"Kalian harus mau, da?" tanya Ivan dengan raut yang tersenyum, namun wajah itu tak urung membuat ketiga negara kecil itu makin lemas dan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini demi menyelamatkan perekonomian Uni Soviet," ujar Ivan selanjutnya, "Tak ada jalan lain. Ini yang harus kita lakukan untuk mempertahankan kestabilan ekonomi kita."

Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka tahu untuk apa pekerjaan berbahaya ini akan mereka lakukan. Semua ini sungguh menyiksa dan sayangnya, tak akan ada kata 'tidak' jika sesuatu telah ditetapkan oleh Ivan.

Sekalipun semua yang akan mereka lakukan akan mengorbankan harga diri dan hidup mereka pun bisa terancam, namun tak apa.

Ah, bukankah menjadi bawahan Ivan sudah memiliki takdir untuk siap akan semua ini?

"Jika mengerti, silahkan kalian ke sana," Ivan menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di mana cahaya lampu bersorot terang.

Ketiga pemuda itu pun berjalan setelah mengangguk tanpa ada perlawanan. Apalagi si kecil Raivis, dari awal ia sudah ingin mati saja.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai pada tempat penentu hidup dan masa depan mereka. Dengan gugup dan gemetar, mereka berdiri membentuk posisi yang telah ditentukan. Eduard dan Raivis di sisi kiri dan kanan Toris, agak ke belakang. Dan Toris pun berada di tengah di depan yang lain.

Dalam hati terus mengucap doa. Dalam tiap hembusan napas inginkan Tuhan menghentikan semua ini dengan cara-Nya.

Oh, andaikan Ivan bisa ditentang? Terlebih, andaikan ada salah satu di antara mereka yang sanggup angkat suara....

"Toris, aku turut berduka," batin Eduard dan Raivis dengan menatap sendu pada teman mereka yang lebih di depan.

"Yak, kita mulai!" Ivan mengangkat magical stick-nya dan hendak memukulkannya ke depan.

Toris pun memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Satuduatiga!" kata Ivan dengan cepat sembari memukulkan magical stick ke udara.

Dan kamera pun telah _on_.

Kemudian Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis pun mulai beraksi.

Dan saat musik terdengar, mereka pun berteriak sembari maju ke depan dan ke belakang dengan langkah kaki yang membuka-menutup.

"Toris Toris Toris! Toris Cheese Crackers! Toris Cheese Crackers! Berasa kejunya! Toris Toris Toris! Toris Cheese Crackers! Toris Cheese Crackers! Berasa kejunya!"

Dan mereka pun menampilkan iklan makanan ringan itu dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

SEMUA GARA-GARA IVAN!!

"Hanya karena namaku mirip dengan merek produknya, bukan berarti aku harus yang ada di depan, kan?" batin Toris pilu.

**O.O**

Ludwig menghampiri Ivan yang dengan tampang bahagia sedang melihat hasil rekaman komersil yang baru dibuatnya.

"Pasti dengan produk makanan kecil ini, Uni Soviet bisa meningkatkan perekonomian, da? Iklan dan model nya aja menarik banget, kan?" tanya Ivan pada Ludwig yang baru sampai.

"Iya, menarik untuk dihina! Argh! Lagian kenapa model iklannya posenya harus ngangkang-ngangkang gitu?! Kayak gak ada pose lain aja!" kata Ludwig yang masih risih atas iklan yang baru saja ia bantu dalam pembuatannya, "Lagian, ide darimana sih untuk bikin iklan kayak gini?!"

"Ahahaha..." Ivan tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Dari Francis-kun. Dia memang hebat, da?"

Dan karena iklan itulah, sesuai dugaan (Ludwig), hanay dalam waktu dua minggu setelah peluncuran perekonomian Uni Soviet ambruk seketika karena iklan itu dilarang beredar di manapun juga! Bahkan di Negara Prancis sekalipun!

Mengetahui hal itu, Ivan pun mempunyai ide untuk membalik keadaan.

"Kita harus meluncurkan ulang iklan itu!" kata Ivan trio Baltic dan Ludwig.

Mendengar hal itu, Trio Baltic pun seketika berwajah pucat. Ulang? Kurang memalukan bagaimanakah penampilan mereka di iklan kontroversial itu?

"Kapan kau akan membuat iklan yang tidak kontroversial?!!" Ludwig histeris menanggapinya. Pasalnya, ia pun ikut menyumbang dana dalam pembuatan iklan yang terdahulu.

"Aku jamin, pasti produk kita akan laku keras, da," ujar Ivan tersenyum penuh arti.

Singkat cerita, iklan itu memang dibuat ulang. Dan hanya membutuhkan dua minggu setelah peluncuran saja untuk membuat iklan itu laku keras di pasaran! Sungguh, Uni Soviet telah meraih kejayaan karena iklan itu.

"Ahahaha... sesuai dugaan, semua suka dengan ideku, da?" kata Ivan.

**O.O**

**Omake**

Di Indonesia, dua gadis sedang duduk di depan televisi.

"Aduh, kapan ya, iklan itu ada?" tanya gadis berinisial D dengan cemas menatap ke arah TV, "Biasanya abis Maghrib udah ada, kok."

"Tenang aja, bentar lagi ada," jawab gadis lain berinisial Y yang juga menanti dengan penuh harap, "Tiap hari iklan itu pasti ada. Kan ngetop banget tuh!"

Dan benar juga! Beberapa menit kemudian iklan produk makanan dari Russia itu muncul di depan mereka.

"KYAAAA!!!!" teriak mereka berbarengan, bahkan si gadis D memeluk erat layar kaca di mana terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang maju ke depan dan ke belakang dengan langkah kaki yang membuka-menutup.

Dan si pemuda berambut putih yang berada di depan menyodorkan seekor burung kecil di tangan kirinya dan sebuah produk makanan di tangan kanannya.

Ketiga pemuda itu berteriak, "Tori Tori Tori! Tori Cheese Crackers! Tori Cheese Crackers! Berasa kejunya! Tori Tori Tori! Tori Cheese Crackers! Tori Cheese Crackers! Berasa kejunya!"

"KYAAA!! DENMARK!!!" teriak si gadis Y.

"ALFRED FUCKING JONES!!!" teriak si gadis D.

"GILBERT-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

Ya begitulah, hanya dengan mengganti Trio Baltic menjadi Trio Awesome-lah produk itu bisa laku keras di pasaran dunia. Dan nama Trio Awesome pun menjadi melejit pula.

Di kejauhan....

"Hanya karena aku gak jadi model, nama produknya seenaknya diganti. Tapi syukurlah namaku tidak dipakai di iklan nista itu," komentar Toris saat melihat iklan itu di TV.

**The End.**

**Dani: WTF. Fic apaan ini?!! PWP banget.**

**Yuki: Tapi gak papa ding. Kita nongol tuh! *diseplak* ini cuma bentuk ungkapan perasaan kami akan iklan TORY yang Anda tahu, sangat kontroversial itu.**

**Dani: Jadi kami bikin aja ficnya dadakan. Ahahaha... Btw, Tori itu artinya burung loh.**

**Yuki: Yep, jadi pantes kan yang ada di depan itu Gilbert dan Gilbird? Hahaha....**

**Dani: Ya sudahlah. Setidaknya fic ini happy ending, dengan kata lain, Uni Soviet kembali berjaya.**

**Yuki: Dan andai saja, iklan TORY itu benar-benar memakai Trio Awesome sebagai modelnya XD~**

**Dani: Makasih. Ha det!**

**Yuki: Takk. Auf wiedersehen!**

**26 Maret 2010, suasana abis UNAS**

**~Dani en Yuki~**


End file.
